<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble in the Temple by FestivalGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161138">Trouble in the Temple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey'>FestivalGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Breeding--PMD Style! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time &amp; Explorers of Darkness &amp; Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(the eggs are obtained the usual way oops), Action/Adventure, Adventure, Breeding, Eggpreg, Eggs, Group Sex, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokemon Orgy, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Rescue Missions, Rivalry, Scissoring, Vaginal Sex, a daring rescue, offscreen sexytimes in chapter one, two teams compete for the reward but who will get it?, with eggs as a reward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two eggs--a reward almost unheard of. Phrena leads her team of three into the dungeon to claim the reward in the face of ferocious opposition and, worse, competition from her long-time rival. Which of the two will claim the reward of the eggs?</p><p>And how just much are the female adventurers going to enjoy getting those eggs, anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>basically all listed pokemon have a giant orgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Breeding--PMD Style! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bitter Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a two-part reward for anonymous! Chapter one has the adventure aspects and the setup, whereas chapter two is where the sexytimes occur... :3c</p><p>I hope you like pokemon fucking pokemon! And hey, <a href="https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey">check out my Twitter if you're interested!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a cry, Phrena unleashed her power in one go, a devastating Moonblast. The sylvan surge rocketed down the dungeon hallway, punching through the outriders who called this temple home. Rallying her teammates, the Sylveon forged ahead.</p><p>“Keep close!” she ordered, paws slamming against the worn stone floor. “But don’t bunch up. If any traps go off—”</p><p>And speak of the devil. The moment she said it, Volta pressed <em>her </em>paw onto a stone panel that slowly sunk in. The Luxio had a moment of shock and dismay before a sudden lance of ice-cold air, conjured by some hidden mechanism in the temple walls, spat at her. Their third teammate, Flurry, tackled her from behind, tossing both of them to the ground as the icy blast coated the opposite wall in rime.</p><p>“I coulda handled it!” Volta spat as she untangled herself from Flurry. The Delibird crossed his arms.</p><p>“If that’s not a fine way to thank someone for saving your ass,” he started. Phrena cut them both off with light swats from her ribbon-like feelers.</p><p>“Now is <em>not </em>the time,” she growled. “This is the best haul we’ve ever seen. Do you want to surrender it to Hyssa and her flunkies because we were busy squabbling?”</p><p><em>That </em>got them in line. Hyssa… that backstabbing Arbok had been Phrena’s teammate, once upon a time, until she’d fucked them over on a job and stolen the goods herself. Since then she’d recruited two more teammates, Torrent the Buizel and Hex the Braixen, each nearly as unscrupulous as she was. Hyssa’s team was always stealing jobs out from under them. It was more than normal rivalry; it was an outright vendetta.</p><p>“No <em>ma’am!</em>” both of her teammates responded, falling into line, and Phrena winced. Ma’am? She wasn’t <em>that </em>old!</p><p>“Anyway, let’s forge ahead!” she said, pushing harder into the temple. Her teammates followed fast.</p><p>The rescue request had come in on a sheaf of withered parchment smuggled from one of the most dangerous regions on the continent. A freelance Dewott adventurer, missing for months, managed to sneak out that he had been abducted and held hostage in a temple that was a known bastion of outriders—bandits, wanderers, thugs; the general-purpose term for pokemon who eschewed civilization to live in the murky confines of dungeons, preying on adventurers and passers-by.</p><p>Most teams wouldn’t dare risk such a stronghold, but the Dewott had provided quite the sweetened pot. On top of a heap of coin, he promised <em>at least </em>two eggs.</p><p>Eggs were extremely rare and valuable. It took a typical pair of compatible pokemon months of regular mating to produce an egg—and even their seasons lining up only granted a <em>decent</em> chance. Despite this, outriders were still known to abandon their eggs if they thought it would be a drain on their communities. They had more of them than town pokemon—probably because of a wider variety of partners and less access to.... “family planning.” Because of this, teams picked up cast-off eggs (or were rewarded them in missions) and brought them back to be raised communally by towns or guilds. For helping to keep the population up, returning even a single egg could be a career-advancing move. Bringing back <em>two</em> was almost a guaranteed rank up.</p><p>And Phrena would be scorched before she would give that to Hyssa.</p><p>Further down the hall, more outriders burst in. The enemy pokemon send a jagged fork of lightning streaking at her, but Volta was ready with the strategy they’d rehearsed. Phrena fell back as Volta skipped forward, absorbing so much enemy power until she was nearly aglow with it. Then, with a smirk, the Luxio sent it wheeling back, the outriders scattering like pebbles on a mountainside. The lone straggler, a harried-looking Drillbur, was immediately picked off by Flurry with a pinpoint ice attack.</p><p>“Well done,” Phrena said, marshaling her team. “Now let’s—”</p><p>A jet of water slammed into her, knocking her down with an <em>oof.</em> The attack had come not from the outriders, but from <em>above</em>—a cocky-looking Buizel was peeking down at them from an overhang. Hyssa’s squadmate.</p><p>With a snarl, Volta sent sparks at him, but the Water-type scampered before it could strike.</p><p>“You alright, boss?” Flurry asked as Phrena shook her coat free of water.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, rising. “More hurt my pride than anything. But looks like the enemy’s caught up with us.”</p><p>“Not for long,” Volta snarled, lunging ahead.</p><p>“Wait,” Phrena said, panicking as she rushed after. “That’s what Hyssa and her squad want, to bait us!”</p><p>With Flurry at her heels, Phrena raced deeper, lungs burning. As she triggered a trap, slamming herself low to dodge a swinging post from a chamber above, she cursed out Volta. The Luxio had a good heart, but was far too easily worked up!</p><p>Eventually the hallway she was in joined another at the sides. Phrena noticed a wide array of unconscious outriders, more than could believably be attributed to Volta alone. <em>Hyssa came this way. I know it!</em></p><p>She pushed into a spacious chamber, the walls carved with runic depictions of Unown, just in time to see Volta, in pursuit of Hyssa’s Buizel, step onto a slightly raised tile—and then a cage of wrought crystal slammed down around her.</p><p>“<em>Dammit!</em>” Volta shrieked, unleashing her lightning against the crystal. It didn’t work; the thing had been made to keep captive pokemon of many types secure. “We got a Rollcall Orb?”</p><p>The item would have immediately summoned Volta to Phrena’s side, out of the cage, but Phrena had only brought one—and used it earlier, saving Flurry from a teleportation trap. Volta’s face fell as her teammate shook her head.</p><p>Cursing her luck, Phrena probed the cage with her feelers, trying to get a read on it. Was the crystal more susceptible to physical attacks? Fire or water, perhaps? “Hold up, we’ll get you out.”</p><p>Volta’s fur bristled. “Forget me! If you hurry, you can still catch that snakey bitch and get the reward!”</p><p>Phrena raised a brow. “You’re… certain?” It was a fact of adventuring that pokemon caught alone by outriders always risked a certain sort of… attention. More than one female had ended up on the receiving end of a breeding session. It was why you were expected to travel in groups.</p><p>“They have to raise the cage to get at me,” Volta said cockily, “which leaves them at my mercy. Let them try! I’ll be fine, go rescue the client!”</p><p>“What about the Escape Orb, boss?” Flurry said. “As a last resort for her?” It was a good idea. Using it would immediately warp Volta home—along with her teammates, wherever they were. It guaranteed safety, but also guaranteed they’d fail the mission.</p><p>“That should work,” Phrena said. Fishing the orb out of her satchel and pushing it at Volta, she felt uncertain at the wounded pride on the Luxio’s face. Volta was proud and would <em>hate </em>to be the reason they failed.</p><p>“Trust her with this,” Flurry pushed, and Volta met her eyes and nodded. Phrena made the call—she would leave her teammate to fend for herself.</p><p>“Don’t push your luck!” she insisted. “Use the orb if there’s any doubt!” Afterwards, she took Volta’s advice and booked it, trying to ignore the sound of outriders creeping into the chamber the moment that she and Flurry were in the hall. Volta could handle herself. Phrena had to believe she could.</p><p>In the hall ahead, a knot of disorganized pokemon showed where Hyssa’s team had punched through. The outriders rallied themselves with a cry, but Phrena was having <em>none </em>of it. Summoning lunar energy, she unleashed it with a shout, the blast spearing down the hallway to smash into the group. They scattered and she pounced, lashing out this way and that with her feelers. Behind her, she heard Flurry going at it with his own powers, summoning ice and wind to face down interlopers.</p><p>“We can’t keep playing keep-up!” Phrena shouted over the din. “If we’re going to catch up with Hyssa, we need an alternate path!”</p><p>“Got an idea!” Flurry replied. “Who knows this place better than the natives, huh?”</p><p>It was a solid plan. Phrena chased down a fleeing outrider, Flurry mopping up the mess behind her. The outrider, a Sandshrew, took a side path away from the central way Hyssa had gone, slipping first left, then left again, each time sending a spray of sand and pebbles at his pursuer. Phrena swatted them away with her feelers, a growl cultivating itself in her throat.</p><p>She caught up just as the smaller pokemon pressed in a carving, one of the temple walls sliding up to reveal a hidden passage. As he turned to face her, she coiled one of her feelers about his neck, his eyes widening in panic.</p><p>“Where’s the Dewott,” she said, her voice low. Echoing steps behind her spoke to Flurry catching up.</p><p>“Urk,” the Sandshrew said. “Ulp.”</p><p>She loosened her feeler and he jabbed a claw at the yawning passage. “Secret stairs,” he wheezed, “about a hundred paces in. Open them, go down two levels, take a first right, and it’s a straight shot to a big chamber that meets up with the place we’re holding him.”</p><p>She let him go and he slumped over, eying her angrily.</p><p>“If I find out you’re lying to me,” Phrena said testily, “then this Delibird here…”</p><p>Standing beside her, Flurry held up a hand and summoned a plume of boreal energy, the ice dancing around his wingtip, glowing pure white. His face looked downright manic, his beak twisted into a gleeful mask of malice. The Ground-type shied away from his radiance, looking fearful—no, scratch that, looking <em>terrified.</em></p><p>“…will take it outta your hide,” Flurry finished.</p><p>As the Sandshrew scuttled away, Flurry let the ice power fade away, and the twisted sneer faded from his face. “What do you think? Too strong?” he said. He was a talented actor.</p><p>“Not for an outrider,” Phrena said back. “C’mon, let’s go.”</p><p>The passage was empty. They counted out a hundred paces, trying to take smaller steps to mimic a Sandshrew’s stride, and Phrena noticed a gem surreptitiously set into the eyes of a wall carving. On pressing it, the wall folded back, revealing a shadowed staircase.</p><p>She met Flurry’s eyes and then they surged ahead in wordless union. When a pocket of outriders melted out of the wall, Flurry swooped ahead, his wings gliding. “Allow me!” he said. Twisting in the air, he reached into the sack all Delibird carried, fishing out an honest-to-Mew present, wrapped bow and all, before chucking it at the knot of enemies.</p><p>The present exploded, naturally, and the stragglers were swept up with a deluge of ice energy.</p><p>“Good work,” Phrena noted, her partner beaming with pride at her praise. As they raced along, Phrena couldn’t help but note that they hadn’t been ejected from the dungeon yet due to an Escape Orb. Good. That meant Volta either wasn’t in danger or was handling herself.</p><p>They passed a few more outriders through the passage, but not many, and no traps at all. Free of harassment, they made quick time. If Hyssa and the others had been held up even a bit, this could be their equalizer!</p><p>Eventually the passage transformed into a one-way chute. Scarcely skipping a beat, Phrena hopped onto it back-first, her paws in the air and feelers streaming behind her as she rushed down. The chute twisted and snaked, plopping her into a well-lit, open chamber. As she righted herself, Flurry glided down past her—and then the chamber doors opened, three pokemon filing in.</p><p>Hyssa, at the front, stopped, her eyes narrowing. Though her teammates looked shocked that they’d fallen behind, Hyssa only looked contemptuous. “I suppose I should’ve expected some way for you to try and sneak something you didn’t earn,” she said airily.</p><p>“That’s <em>your</em> specialty,” Phrena spat. Already she could feel the power singing in her as she gathered it. In cases like this, where rival teams competed for the same goal, it wasn’t uncommon for a scrap to ensue as to who had the rights for the glory. “Did you tell your teammates how you left me and the others out to dry in that gorge? Hey, Hex—Torrent! Wonder how long it’ll be till <em>you’re </em>the ones she throws aside like old berries?”</p><p>Hyssa’s team outnumbered Phrena’s three to two, and she and Flurry were on the receiving end of some bad matchups. Division, making it so that Hyssa’s teammates wouldn’t give it their all, was her only chance.</p><p>Hyssa’s voice was sibilant and low, like rich chocolate. “For all that talk of abandonment, I don’t see the Luxio. Left to the mercies of outriders, hmmm?”</p><p>Phrena’s anger spiked. She bared her fangs, and behind her she could feel Flurry gathering power. Hyssa rose, spreading her hood, as Torrent and Hex readied for battle, an ember dancing on the tip of the Braixen’s wand.</p><p>And then all hell broke loose—in a way none of them were expecting. Secret panels opened and outriders, <em>dozens </em>strong, flooded into the chamber.</p><p>Roaring with fury, Phrena unleashed her pent-up energy against the outriders. The ensuing Moonblast attack swept through their numbers, knocking them back. Nearby, Hyssa was scattering troops with sweeps of her wide tail, and Hex and Flurry had implausibly positioned themselves back to back, fire and ice spreading out in waves to drive back the enemy.</p><p>There was an unspoken rule among <em>every </em>adventure team, even the ones that were flat-out rivals: outriders were always a common enemy, and old enmities were forgotten until they were out of the way.</p><p>And the outriders just kept <em>coming.</em> Wave after wave—Ursaring and Claydol and Seviper and Flareon and Simipour, pokemon after pokemon, over and over again. They just didn’t <em>stop;</em> their numbers seemed almost ceaseless. <em>This is the main outrider force, </em>Phrena thought, <em>no doubt about it.</em> It was incredible—an army of pokemon dozens strong that almost certainly would have overwhelmed either team on their own. No wonder the Dewott had posted such an incredible reward. They <em>really </em>didn’t want him getting out.</p><p>Torrent—formerly her enemy, now an ally of circumstance—blasted a Bug-type off her back with a pinpoint precision of water. In exchange, Phrena grabbed him with her feelers and sent him skyward; the Buizel used the lofty perch to rain watery blasts down on the outriders. Their numbers were thinning.</p><p>And that let her see Hyssa slip out of the horde and make for the door on the other side.</p><p>Even as she unleashed another Moonblast, Phrena was furious. Even now, her old teammate was trying to fuck her over? She was… she was…!</p><p>A jagged beam of ice energy soared over her shoulder, trapping a Servine in frosty crystals. “We got this, ma’am!” Flurry said. The Delibird ducked a swing from a Smeargle and responded with a fierce jab from his beak. Some looked down on his species, but he was one of the most talented teammates she’d ever had. “Go get our prize!”</p><p>With a wordless cry, Phrena blasted the last few outriders in her way and made chase. There was one final hallway on the other side of the door, one Hyssa was winding down sinuously.</p><p>But then, even in their training days, Phrena had always been faster.</p><p>A weak Moonblast without much charge would do almost nothing to a Poison-type of Hyssa’s power—but the impact alone slowed her for a few seconds. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Phrena to pounce.</p><p>“You—backstabbing—fucking—<em>bitch!</em>” she screamed, scrabbling against her old teammate with claw and fang. Hyssa, on her part, responded with thick lashings of her tail, trying to close in for a bite. One good Poison-type attack would take Phrena out of the game, but the Sylveon was too canny for that, keeping her head right under Hyssa’s chin—one of the few places she couldn’t bite.</p><p>“You always—held me—back!” Hyssa snarled back. The two of them tumbled down the hallway, all knotted up; Hyssa’s serpentine body wound around Phrena, Phrena’s feelers winding around back in turn.</p><p>“This is <em>my </em>mission!” Phrena said. “You can’t have it!”</p><p>Hyssa bludgeoned her with her tail. “Narcissist! You just don’t want others to win, it always has to be <em>you!</em>”</p><p>Eventually they came to a stop—at a pair of dark paws under blue-furred legs. Looking up, both females saw a very concerned-looking Dewott staring down at them.</p><p>“Are… you two my rescue?” he said with a hopeful smile.</p><p>Forcing themselves to act civilized, Phrena and Hyssa disentangled, Phrena asking the all-important question: “Who got here first?”</p><p>It would decide everything. Another unspoken rule: while competing teams could interfere with each other, and even battle, in the pursuit of a mission, when the victory criteria were met, they were met—end of discussion. As the client, the Dewott would decide—though it seemed he didn’t want to intervene in their tussle.</p><p>Plainly recognizing the hostility between them, the Dewott took an involuntary step back. “Well, you were all tangled up! It’s… kind of hard to tell! Haha…”</p><p>If he meant it to placate them, it wasn’t working. Hyssa rose up, looking thunderous. “Who got,” she said, enunciating each word, “here <em>first?</em>”</p><p>The Dewott rubbed his brow in annoyance. “…so I <em>have </em>to decide, huh? Well, like I said, you were all tangled… but I think the Sylveon’s ribbon was outside of the tangle, so…”</p><p>Elation filled Phrena. Vindication. Victory! <em>Triumph!</em> Every cell of her screamed to rub it in Hyssa’s infuriated face; but she settled on a knowing smirk instead.</p><p>The way the Arbok seethed was everything to her.</p><p>Phrena trotted over. “One teammate is a few rooms back, and another is earlier in the temple. We’ll fetch them on the way out. Now…” She glanced around, looking for the reward that would catapult her team to legend. “Where are the eggs?”</p><p>“…about that.”</p><p>She immediately turned on him. No way. He lied? He <em>lied </em>about this? A part of her almost understood. Given the complexity of the temple and the sheer volume of outriders throwing themselves at them at the end, he would almost <em>need </em>to lie to guarantee a rescue.</p><p>The rest of her, of course, was stone-cold furious.</p><p>“You’re a freelancer,” she said, her voice deadly low, “so you should <em>know </em>the punishment dished out on questgivers who offer false rewards. You’re talking <em>years </em>in prison.”</p><p>The Dewott held up his hands. “It’s not a false reward, honest! The eggs will just… show up through, um, an unusual circumstance…”</p><p>Sibilant laughter from the corner of the room. Phrena turned to glare at her old rival. “Arceus’s wheels,” Hyssa chuckled, “you’re honestly saying that you’re going to impregnate her as your reward? <em>Twice?</em> The arrogance of some pokemon!”</p><p>Phrena whipped her head towards Hyssa in disbelief, only to whip back to the Dewott, who was blushing deeper and deeper.</p><p>Storms alive, that really <em>was </em>what he was going for.</p><p>He spread his paws, a pleading gesture. “Listen, I understand your skepticism! I’d be willing to work for your team to pay off the debt until you have both eggs, if that’ll make you feel safer!”</p><p>Phrena snorted. “So you’re willing to just serve my team for <em>months—</em>if you’re even lucky enough to have finished before the year is up?”</p><p>He coughed lightly. “I, er, in my experience, it… usually takes a little less time than that.”</p><p>Phrena scoffed. “How long, then?”</p><p>He started to blush. “Um, usually… it takes about… one try?”</p><p>“One try.” Phrena’s voice was flat and skeptical.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Every time?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>Her paws tensed against the stone. She was supposed to believe this? The <em>ego </em>of some males! “Pull the other one,” Phrena snapped. (Yes, she <em>did </em>use a metaphor which didn’t apply to Hyssa. Had to stick to your passions.)</p><p>“It’s true!” he insisted, a touch more forcefully. “Don’t know how, but that’s just how it works for me. Found out pretty early on… you know how the adventurer life is. You, ah, make some… relationships when out exploring, y’know?”</p><p>Phrena all but rolled her eyes; she could <em>feel </em>Hyssa doing the same. The predilection for male adventurers to have a female in every guild, town, outpost, and sometimes even <em>dungeons </em>was a stereotype firmly rooted in reality.</p><p>“Anyway,” he continued, “word, um, got out, and I was… hired by some of the temple pokemon to, ah, help them repopulate.”</p><p>“You didn’t see them since we took different paths,” Hyssa said, her voice musing, “but my team passed through a chamber with a <em>lot </em>of pregnant females. <em>Something’s </em>been doing a lot of breeding in a short amount of time in this temple.”</p><p>“Yeah, those would be my… my, uh, clients,” the Dewott said, still blushing. “Lemme guess—Ninetales, Zangoose, Absol, Meowstic, Quilav—”</p><p>“We get it,” Hyssa said sardonically. The Arbok met Phrena’s eyes and nodded, the two females instantly coming to the same realization—this Dewott was probably telling the truth about his fertility if he’d managed to knock up that many pokemon at the same time. She glanced down at his equipment... she could definitely see him living up to his claims.</p><p>“Anyway, they also hired me to stay on for a bit, just to make sure it took, but then when it came time for me to leave, the temple…”</p><p>“…decided they wanted a permanent breeder for themselves, if they were in the business of expanding,” Hyssa finished mordantly. The Dewott blushed deeper and nodded.</p><p>Phrena raised an eyebrow. Outriders were known for casting <em>off </em>eggs… but this temple was huge, easily big enough to support a community. It made sense for them to want to expand.</p><p>“I’m decent at adventuring,” he said, “but even I can’t take on a complex this massive alone, so I got a sympathetic female to smuggle out the job posting.”</p><p>It spoke to how prestigious those eggs would be—and how long Phrena had gone without a good lay—that she was honestly considering this.</p><p>“Alright,” Phrena declared, “if we’re really going to entertain this proposition of yours, let me take a look at this.” And before the Water-type could put up a token protest, her feeler reached out to caress his sheathed cock, the touch making him tense and hiss out a sharp breath. Before long it was poking out, a bright red tip—and then he was erect. She couldn’t help but feel impressed. He was big for his size, and healthy, and when she gave his cock a tentative squeeze with her feeler, he grunted, paws clenched. His breath grew shallow with arousal.</p><p>“W-Well?” he forced out.</p><p>Before Phrena could respond, Hyssa cut in. “You know, old friend,” she said, chuckling, “we could… share this reward.”</p><p>“I <em>won,”</em> Phrena snarled, but Hyssa didn’t back down, an infuriatingly noxiously sweet smile on her face.</p><p>“You did,” she conceded, “you did, but… our teams each have two females, and we’re all compatible. There’s no reason why both of us shouldn’t get two eggs each after our hard work.”</p><p>“Why should I share?” Phrena shot back. “I won this fair and square. Go find someone to fuck back in town, that is if any male doesn’t raise the price higher than you can afford the moment he sees you coming!”</p><p>If the barb stung, Hyssa didn’t show it. “Why share?” she murmured. The tip of her tail dug into her explorer’s satchel, drawing out—</p><p>Phrena’s eyes widened. A Rollcall Orb. “Why indeed?” the Arbok said pleasantly. “Something tells me you’re missing one of these, or else your Luxio would have shown up with you—and I’m going to guess you left the Escape Orb with her, hmmm?”</p><p>When Phrena said nothing, Hyssa smiled wider. “Thought so. You really want to walk <em>all </em>the way back through the temple with a client without an easy way out? We know they’re in the market for breeders—what if the outriders carried off your Luxio, hmmm? How would you find your Escape Orb then?” She waggled the item teasingly in front of Phrena’s face. “I’m not asking you to give me anything. You’d still get the same reward either way. Just let me and my team share it, hmmm?”</p><p>“Fine!” Phrena said. “Fine. We can share.” She turned to glare at the Dewott. “I assume that’s fine with you?”</p><p>“I expected sex with strangers to be my way out of here anyway,” he said, shrugging. “So I—<em>ah-ahhhhh…</em> I, u-um, don’t mind…” He trailed off, blushing. Phrena had inadvertently caressed his sack with one of her feelers.</p><p>Stomping over to Hyssa, Phrena grabbed the Rollcall Orb. It would work for both their teams if they used it together.</p><p>At the count of three, they chucked it down, and the room filled with light. Teleporting in came Flurry and Hex, still standing back to back; Torrent, looking bruised and battle-worn; and—</p><p>Volta came into the room splayed and quivering, one paw reaching out languidly, her eyes half-lidded, a blush of arousal covering her face. Her tongue lolled out of a mouth that was open and inviting, a small trail of pearlescent fluid leaking out of it; similar fluid, a lot of it, dripped from between her legs. The fur on her back was rumpled as if some pokemon had been putting its weight there.</p><p>“Nnnnngggggggghhhaaaa—uh, uhhn? H-huh?” she slurred, blinking. “We done already?” As she focused, she became aware that her teammates—and worse, her <em>rivals—</em>were staring down at her with varying looks of exasperation and amusement. Volta’s eyes widened and she tried to shoot up—a difficult task, given that her legs were shaking. “Um… uh, m-mission accomplished… ma’am?” she asked, her throat slightly hoarse. A bit of cum trickled out of her mouth as she spoke and she wiped it away sheepishly.</p><p>Phrena was facepalming herself with one ribbon-like feeler. “The Escape Orb, Volta?” she sighed.</p><p>The Luxio turned a beet red that had nothing to do with the fucking she’d just received. “Oh, I, uh, must have—forgot that you wanted me to use it if I got in, in trouble!” She pulled it out with embarrassment. “Heh… silly me, I forgot! Whoops! That’s why I didn’t use it, ma’am! We—”</p><p>“I just need it,” Phrena said in a voice of utter long-suffering, Hex and Torrent and even Flurry’s snickering filling the room, “to complete the mission.” Volta shut it and handed it over.</p><p>“So… we won?” she ventured, clearly trying to change the subject.</p><p>“You did,” Hyssa said, smiling, coiling against herself in pleasure. “But you could say we <em>all </em>get to share the results.”</p><p>“Mister—” Phrena trailed off, realizing she’d never gotten the client’s name.</p><p>“Tidal,” the Dewott supplied.</p><p>“Mister Tidal here is hyperfertile, which is why the outriders wanted him in the first place. As payment, he’ll give us eggs… in the, ah, traditional manner. For lending me her Rollcall Orb, Hyssa and I have…” She sighed and grit her teeth. “<em>Agreed…</em> to share the reward.”</p><p>“I’ll be taking up the Water-type on his offer,” Hyssa said smoothly, “and it sounds like my old friend here will as well. Hex? You interested?”</p><p>The Braixen considered for a moment and nodded.</p><p>Volta immediately jumped in, completely shameless to the fact that she still reeked of sex and was <em>leaking cum</em>. “I’ll! Um! I’d uh, like to volunteer to help us, uh, get our… reward! Ma’am!”</p><p>“No surprise there,” Flurry said in a stage whisper, setting Hex and Torrent whispering. Volta whirled on him.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck you, </em>Flurry!”</p><p>“Why not?” Hyssa said, eyes gleaming. “If four of our teammates are getting involved, it almost seems unfair not to involve the males.”</p><p>“I don’t mind males joining in,” Tidal interjected from behind. “If they don’t mind sharing.”</p><p>Phrena fumed at how her old rival was taking control of the situation. How like Hyssa—who had flat-out admitted she’d lost!—to turn a simple quest reward into an <em>inter-team orgy.</em> Still, she had a point. If you were going to drag your team into a sexual scenario, you might as well go all the way. “The males are invited,” she said, “if they want to come.”</p><p>Flurry looked floored, his expression chastening when Torrent socked him good-naturedly in the arm. “Come on, man!” the Buizel said. While he and Flurry might be on rival teams, right now they were bound by a different sort of bond—that of mutual males facing a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of some seriously crazy sex. “How often do you get a chance to get involved in an orgy? With your teammeates? And your fucking <em>boss?</em>”</p><p>Hyssa chuckled almost predatorily. “Be careful, Torrent,” she said, her voice low and smooth. “The purpose of this is to breed. Might I end up carrying your offspring, hmm?”</p><p>If it was meant as a deterrent (and Phrena didn’t think it was) it wasn’t working. If anything, Torrent looked <em>more </em>excited at the opportunity to knock up his boss.</p><p>A cavalcade of noise outside drew their attention. The outriders were amassing themselves.</p><p>“Okay, Flurry can decide later,” Phrena said, hefting the Escape Orb. “Everyone gather round. Tidal, you can rent us a suite at the inn and tonight we can get our payment.”</p><p>“Wait, <em>I </em>have to pay?”</p><p>She glared at him. “It’s <em>your</em> reward, unless you intend to impregnate us in the middle of town square.”</p><p>He looked abashed. “Fair point.”</p><p>As the doors burst inward, Phrena cast the orb to the ground, and both teams and the captive Dewott disappeared in blinding light, leaving behind a slew of very unhappy outriders.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were plopped down right in the middle of town that Phrena realized that Volta still had that just-got-fucked look to her.</p><p>“Arceus’s mercy,” she muttered at the Luxio tottered off to the inn in a gait that was failing spectacularly at being normal, “this had better be worth it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Egg-cellent Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even as the two teams move to claim their reward, old rivalries surge to the forefront...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phrena wondered if the inn staff would make it awkward for her—part of a group of seven renting out the penthouse suite and its massive, nearly room-sized bed. It was obvious what was going to go down there. But the auntly Zangoose behind the counter merely said Phrena was expected when she gave her name and sent her up with the ghost of a knowing smile.</p><p>As she climbed the stairs, Phrena felt a curious mélange of emotion—apprehension most of all, but also excitement, a sense of planning, a sense of <em>wonder</em>; was she finally going to have an egg of her own? Was she going to be a mother? Children were raised communally by towns or guilds, but it wasn’t hard to figure out who your parents are. Growing up in her guild, Phrena had always known that the matronly Flareon who worked in the guild kitchen, never failing to meet the young Eevee with a smile and give her extra treats, was hers.</p><p>But the other feeling was frustration—Hyssa had managed to edge herself and her team into this reward after nearly sabotaging her entire journey. As she reached the top floor, Phrena shook her head with consternation, nudging open the door. It was done, the deal was made, she just had to try and live with it.</p><p>The room inside was clearly designed with one thing in mind. A skylight, the glass slightly clouded to afford privacy from bird pokemon, let in natural light. The room was sparse with few pictures on the walls, but a few blossoms in the corners lent a floral, natural scent. The only other adornments were incenses to complement the flowers, which Phrena hoped stayed unlit. She was sensitive to artificial smells.</p><p>The centerpiece was a lush bed, <em>massive </em>in size, so much that two or three Tyranitar could have bunkered down without problem. Their little group of seven normal-sized mons would have no trouble. Volta was already splayed across it, purring lightly; the Luxio’s loins glistened in a way that spoke to an experience even more recent than her tryst in the dungeon, and Tidal rested at the edge of the bed, dimpling the satin covers. He was still slightly erect; the room smelled of sex.</p><p>Phrena shut the door and raised an eyebrow. “Already?”</p><p>The Dewott shrugged. “She really wanted a go. Figured there was no harm in indulging.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, ma’am,” Volta said, still purring. She raised her blushing head from the mattress. “I’ll still be participating.”</p><p>“Good for you,” Phrena said flatly. Trotting over to the bed, she hopped up. It <em>was </em>soft… luxurious, even. She couldn’t imagine how much the inn had spent on it, how much it spent to <em>clean </em>the damn thing. How much would it cost to rent for even a single night? She almost felt bad for putting it all on Tidal.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>For his part, the Dewott didn’t seem to mind. Leaning back, seemingly oblivious to the fact his red cock was on display (but then, they <em>were</em> planning to spend the night breeding) he used his paws as a pillow and gazed out the skylight. “Been way too long since I saw the blue sky,” he said. “Those outriders had me captive in those stone walls for a good while.” A toothy grin broke his face. “But you can’t keep a good freelancer pinned for long! Once I get my affairs in order and reconnect with all my contacts, it’s back on the job for me!”</p><p>Phrena couldn’t help but smile at his infectious energy.</p><p>Hyssa and her team showed up a while later, having recuperated from the bruises sustained in battle against the outriders. The Arbok’s nostrils flared once as she slithered into the room and she fixed Phrena with an arch glance. “Couldn’t wait to get started, could we?”</p><p>Before Phrena could retort, Volta cut in, waving a paw lazily. “That one’s <em>allllll</em> me,” she said shamelessly. She rolled over on her tummy to look at them, her face falling. “Aww… Flurry didn’t decide to come after all? Bummer.”</p><p>The Delibird <em>had </em>shown some embarrassment at the prospect… he hadn’t confirmed whether he’d be showing up or not. But as Torrent, Hyssa’s Buizel teammate, moved to shut the door, a red-feathered wing edged in.</p><p>“Hold up!” Flurry wriggled inside, looking both excited and a bit nervous. “I’m, uh… I decided… well, you see… I’m gonna…!”</p><p>“Oh for Giratina’s sake,” Hex said, rolling her eyes. “Shut up and fuck me already.” And before any of them could do anything, the Braixen grabbed a stunned Flurry by his front feathers, pulling him in. She planted a kiss on the surprised bird pokemon—and then he kissed back, harder and more passionately, his wingtips gliding down to stroke through her fur. In response, Hex reached down to his swiftly-growing cock, giving it a squeeze that made Flurry squawk in surprise and appreciation, and then they tumbled onto the bed—</p><p>And everything just kind of went from there.</p><p>Torrent eyed his teammate feeling up Flurry with wide eyes, his composure broken only further as his team leader wrapped sensually around him. “No need to hide what you feel from me anymore, love,” Hyssa said, her voice rich. “Come now.” Her slit was barely visible in the undercarriage of her body, but she coiled about him in a way that rubbed it against the Buizel’s cock, his voice choking from pleasure, a blush coloring his face. The two of them slumped against the bed, Arbok’s voice humming pleasantly as she lured him into erectness by rubbing against him, and then she angled her slick pussy right above his cock and—</p><p>Torrent bucked up, sinking in, and both of them rumbled in pleasure. Hyssa tightened her coils, squeezing him in and forcing him <em>deeper. </em>A little further down the bed, Hex and Flurry had progressed; the Delibird was reclining in a half-laying, half-sitting position, panting as his onetime rival took his cock in her mouth. He was quite impressive, in fact, more than Phrena would have guessed; Hex bobbed up and down, <em>mmmrph</em>ing with joy as he pushed into her face, her throat bulging slightly as he started to press in deeper.</p><p>A touch on her back almost made Phrena jump. She turned to find Tidal looking at her almost seductively; Volta had risen behind him, her languidness gone. She was energized and ready to go again.</p><p>“You just going to watch?” Tidal said with a hint of flirtatiousness. “It seems you’re a little, ah…”</p><p>Phrena blushed, suddenly aware that she was soaking, her pussy slick with arousal. Storming spirits, he she really gotten that worked up just from watching?</p><p>She could tell herself all she wanted that this was about the egg she’d receive; about the prestige it would bring her and her team, and the satisfaction of knowing she continued her family line—and all of those <em>were </em>concerns. But deep down, in the heat of the moment, her teammates and rivals fucking like crazy around her, Phrena had to admit—right now, she just <em>really </em>wanted a good lay.</p><p>With a wordless growl of need, she pounced Tidal, who rolled back with a cry of delight. Volta hooted, looking on, as the two of them rolled across the bed, Phrena ending up on bottom with Tidal looking down in anticipation.</p><p>Rolling over onto her stomach, feeling her teats brush against the satin covers and the cold shock of her slick pussy being exposed to the air, Phrena just whispered: “Come on, then. Fuck me. Give me eggs. <em>Do </em>it!”</p><p>Chuckling in affirmation, Tidal loomed over her, his fur brushing against her back, the tip of his cock tickling her outer folds, and then—</p><p>He pushed in, and she was overcome by bliss.</p><p>It had been a while since Phrena had a good lay, but her body responded to it with familiarity, clenching around his member and drawing a hiss of pleasure from the Dewott. She felt him surging in, stroking every part of her inner sanctum, felt herself <em>yield </em>to him, and then he really started going at it.</p><p>He started off slow, <em>earning </em>every thrust, making her croon and coo. Her slickness made things easy for them both, and every ride of his cock left Phrena shuddering in joy. He was a practiced lover, that much she could tell; he knew to vary up his pace, going from sensual slowness to spectacular speediness, the sheer regularity of him hammering her making her tongue loll out of her mouth.</p><p>Arceus above, she had <em>missed </em>this. It had been far too long.</p><p>At one particularly luscious clench from her, an act that almost left her dizzy with arousal and stimulation, she was met by a blissful sigh from Tidal. “Damn,” he said, “I do love this…”</p><p><em>A female in every town, </em>she thought wryly. <em>Well, I don’t mind. It gave him practice.</em></p><p>Eventually Volta trotted over, her paws dimpling the satin-cloaked mattress. Rearing up on her hind legs, she met her mouth to Tidal’s, and the two of them began making out passionately right above Phrena even as Tidal kept on rutting her. Whining as he stroked especially deep, Phrena felt a new aroma enveloping her. Volta’s soaked cunt was scarcely an inch from her face…</p><p>Almost without thinking, Phrena leaned forward as best she could and gave her teammate’s muff a delectable lick. The response was immediate, Volta tensing and then deflating with a sudden thrill, her voice abruptly moaning against Tidal as the two of them continued making out. Scooting her legs a little bit closer to Phrena was all the approval the Sylveon needed, and she started eating out her subordinate.</p><p>Before long, Phrena was nose-deep in Volta’s pussy, lapping furiously, her tongue tracing Volta’s outer folds and dipping in to make her croon; the Luxio trembled as Volta swirled her tongue around her tender clit. Phrena moaned into her teammate whenever Tidal thrust especially deep, and the moan was met in turn by one from Volta, her mouth locked with Tidal.</p><p>Eventually, the Dewott broke his kiss with Volta to lean down by Phrena’s ear. “I hope you’re ready,” he whispered, his voice taut. “I’m gonna breed you now.”</p><p>A mere handful of seconds after, he slammed deep into her, grunting and—</p><p>And Phrena was left gasping as his cum flooded her.</p><p>The sudden fullness left her rocking from orgasmic bliss as she came in unison with him, her world tilting; she was only dimly aware of Tidal sliding out of her, of the way she keened at the sudden emptiness, of Volta bending over her, using her paws to push Phrena deeper into her cunt. Even as she was consumed by orgasm, Phrena still lapped, lapped, lapped until Volta tensed, whining and squirting as she came too; both females collapsed against each other, panting.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, Phrena could see the others continuing their lovemaking; Hyssa had uncoiled from Torrent, leaking pearlescent cum from her slit as the Buizel reclined with a satisfied smirk; Hex, who it seemed had just finished getting plowed by Flurry, was immediately approached by Tidal. Offering herself, she was taken by the Dewott, her voice keening with delight; Flurry flapped over to Tidal, his cock still on display. The Water-type looked at it eagerly and opened his mouth even as he continued pleasuring Hex; taking in Flurry’s cock, the Dewott murred with pleasure, working and deepthroating Flurry’s cock even as he kept on pounding Hex. All three of them were a blushing mess.</p><p>Volta was already prepped and prepared to go—<em>Again? </em>Phrena thought. <em>What legend gave this Luxio her stamina?</em>—and she sauntered sultrily over to Torrent, brushing her back coyly against the stammering Buizel with a knowing smirk on her face, sparks dancing at the tip of her tail.</p><p>For her part, since she’d already been bred by Tidal, Phrena was content to sit back and let the rest of them have at it. Curiously, she didn’t feel like she doubted Tidal’s story anymore. She <em>felt </em>different than other fuckings, as if her body somehow already knew that he’d put a kid in her. She wondered how she’d look in a few months, heavy and ready to squeeze out an egg…</p><p>But her musings were cut off as a long shape approached her. “Looks like everyone else is busying themselves,” Hyssa said, her voice sibilant, her snatch still slick from Torrent’s attentions. “I suppose that just leaves the two of us, hmmm?”</p><p>“In your dreams,” Phrena shot back acidly.</p><p>“But I don’t <em>have </em>to dream.” Hyssa’s words were smooth as silk. “The two of us tasted each other well enough back in our apprenticeship, did we not?”</p><p>Phrena scoffed but didn’t deny it. They’d each been raised by the same guild, and upon reaching the age of maturity, had started their apprenticeship, shacked up in the same quarters. Inevitably, one thing had led to another.</p><p>Heat rose in Phrena. Those had been good times. How <em>dare</em> Hyssa bring them up again, after all she did!</p><p>The Arbok was coiling sensually around her, forked tongue flickering in and out of her mouth with amusement. “Those were some delicious moments, Phrena,” she breathed. “Whatever happened to them?”</p><p><em>“You </em>happened,” she spat, aware that Hyssa was coiling closer and closer, an almost intimate gesture. She knew that if she spoke out, Hyssa would stop—if only because there were others there. Still, she let her coil closer, feeling the Arbok’s warmth radiating. “We had such a great run as teammates… so many successful missions… and then you abandoned us in that canyon to find the artifact and steal the reward for yourself!”</p><p>“I did all the work on that mission,” Hyssa replied. Her coils were pressing against Phrena’s coat, the smooth scales gliding against fur. The serpent brough her head close to Phrena’s, their faces mere inches apart. “And on so many others. It was only deserving I reap the rewards.”</p><p>“<em>Bullshit!” </em>Phrena snarled. “By abandoning your teammates? Your <em>leader?</em>”</p><p>“Leader…” Hyssa stretched the word out like it was the name of a lover. “Tell me, Phrena. Back in our guild days I outperformed you in every class.” Phrena tried not to sulk. It wasn’t completely true… in athletics, Phrena was always on top. But yes, although Phrena had done well in every other category, Hyssa had ranked above her.</p><p>“What’s your point?”</p><p>Instead of words, Hyssa slithered the trunk of her tail down between Phrena’s legs. The Sylveon shuddered—and then moaned as Hyssa lined up their pussies, pressing them together in an intimate union that made her cheeks burn with need.</p><p>“Just like old times,” Hyssa murmured, and then she pressed harder against Phrena, making her squirm. <em>Fuck, </em>that was good. “Old times.”</p><p>Phrena used one of her feelers to trace the outside of Hyssa’s pussy, her touch gentle and feathery, the Arbok undulating with pleasure. Hyssa coiled tighter, squeezing Phrena to her, and the two of them rocked in mutual bliss as their cunts kissed, lips rubbing and sliding against each other on waves of slick.</p><p>After a few minutes of this, Hyssa brought her mouth low and nipped impishly at Phrena’s ear. Not a poison bite, but one that set off an erogenous zone; the Sylveon trembled, rubbing her sex against Hyssa’s as she danced on the cusp of orgasm. For a moment, she could pretend their fight had never happened.</p><p>But it wasn’t to last. Her mouth still touching Phrena’s ear, Hyssa whispered: “My point is that if I aced every course, why were <em>you </em>the team leader?”</p><p>Immediately after, she put her weight down on their pussies, making Phrena’s vision halo as a sexual thrill erupted throughout her. Her body quivered.</p><p><em>This is what she wants,</em> she realized. <em>She wants me to surrender to her, to prove her point, that she’s better than me.</em> Stupid fucking narcissist, did she insist on even making <em>sex </em>a competition?</p><p>In response, Phrena reached up her other feeler and stroked the inside of Hyssa’s hood, where the Arbok species was said to be most sensitive. For the first time in the evening, the snake’s composure broke, and her voice <em>squeaked </em>with unanticipated, fervent delight.</p><p>“Maybe,” Phrena replied, every word breathy, “they saw that you felt <em>entitled </em>to it, and thought that made for a bad quality in a new leader.”</p><p>Around them, the others were going wild. Torrent was rutting Volta fervently, the Luxio looking like she was having the time of her life; Hex was splayed, half-conscious, on the mattress, smiling beatifically as cum from both Tidal and Flurry seeped out of her; the two males in question were passionately frotting, both of them blushing with arousal, eyes locked.</p><p>Hyssa composed herself and coiled even tighter, the tip of her tail reaching up to stroke and caress the back of Phrena’s neck. The touch made her want to melt.</p><p>“You say that,” the Arbok hissed, her voice low, her mouth to Phrena’s ear, “but you know what I think?”</p><p>“I think you’re just—<em>a-ahn, </em>just d-dying to tell me,” Phrena replied, her voice breathy as she continued riding her ex-teammate’s cunt.</p><p>“I think,” she said, “no one cared about the unclaimed child of some outrider. The poor orphan whose egg was just <em>found, </em>cast off, in a dungeon. Whereas you… your mother was <em>in </em>the guild. Of course they’d favor you.”</p><p>God, Phrena was close. Hyssa undulated and her scales stroked her clit. “She was the—<em>oh Arceus, </em>the f-fucking cook! Get over yourself!” She drove down a feeler to stroke Hyssa’s slit again—and then managed to slip <em>inside, </em>the Arbok’s eyes shrinking to pinpricks as she half-collapsed against Phrena, her voice blissful and ragged.</p><p>“You have parent issues so you took it out on us? Your team, your leader?” Phrena said, her voice focused despite the fact that she was one good twinge away from orgasm. “We—<em>hhhhnnnnn—</em>we were <em>lovers </em>and you left me to the mercy of outriders!”</p><p>“Y-you… you e-escaped…” Hyssa said, her voice raw. She sounded like she had more to say but her words trailed off into incoherence as Phrena strummed deep inside of her with her feelers. Sobbing as she clenched, Hyssa finally came, her voice breaking as she squeezed chaotically around Phrena’s feeler, over and over again. And the feeling of her former lover’s mound dancing familiarly underneath her was enough to drive Phrena over the edge. She came too, her vision swimming as orgasm washed over them both.</p><p>As they lay together in a post orgasmic tangle, Phrena found herself staring at a sleepy-looking Hyssa. “We escaped, but we might not have,” she said, and for once her voice lacked its bite. Didn’t Hyssa see? Didn’t she <em>see</em> what she had gambled with, what could have happened to Phrena and the others if she judged wrong?</p><p>Even in her well-fucked state, Hyssa found the energy to be dismissive. “But you did.”</p><p><em>She really doesn’t see—or doesn’t care, </em>Phrena thought. And just like that, the betrayal was there again, cutting almost as deep as that day when she’d been left stranded on a shelf with the others, outriders closing in, and there was Hyssa above with the pack.</p><p>“Throw us the pack!” Phrena had begged desperate for the Escape Orb within, but instead, a calculated look in her eyes, Hyssa had turned away. “<em>Hyssa, come back!</em>” And after almost an hour of fighting, Phrena and her team broke free and found the altar empty—and the client back in town shrugging, explaining he’d given his sizable sum to a “freelance Poison-type.”</p><p>How Phrena had cried that night, the night before hurt turned to hate.</p><p>“I… <em>loathe</em> you,” she said, and meant it.</p><p>Hyssa rose, tongue flicking. “How predictable.” And then she slithered gingerly over to distract Tidal from giving Flurry a pawjob, the last female to claim her reward. Leaning back, Phrena gingerly stroked her tummy with her feeler, imagining its coming roundness, and tried not to wallow in emotion.</p><p>She was only partially successful.</p><p>---</p><p>They were a few weeks before their projected laying, and their teats were tender—so Phrena and Volta had taken to helping each other out.</p><p>Phrena laid on her side, her belly ripe and lush like a berry, as the equally-pregnant Luxio drank from her; Volta’s mouth was tender and touching, constantly sucking in milk. Phrena had long since accepted that she <em>enjoyed </em>the feeling of nursing, and luxuriated in the sensation with a happy blush.</p><p>It had taken only a few short days before all four females had started feeling a certain… weight down in their bellies. An Audino in town had put his ears to their tummies and smiled with confirmation for all four. And with that, his debt paid, Tidal had waved pleasantly and departed for parts unknown, back to his freelancer’s life.</p><p>Hyssa had taken her team to a different down, and while for a few weeks Phrena and Volta had been content to engage themselves in low-risk, small-paying jobs as they slowly rounded out, eventually even that was too much, and they were forced to wait as Flurry did temporary freelance work. The town eagerly awaited the coming Eevee and Shinx, and the two mothers-to-be were afforded luxuries and prestige.</p><p>Withdrawing her lips from Phrena’s teats with a satisfied smack, Volta wiped a tiny trickle of milk from her mouth, her eyes sparkling. “I can’t wait till this thing is outta me! You think we’ll be able to jump right back into adventuring?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Phrena replied, brushing a paw over her belly. She hadn’t stopped thinking about Hyssa—about the things that she had felt compelled to do because of an inadequacy forced on her by her parentage. <em>No one cared about the unclaimed child of some outrider…</em></p><p>She contemplated her own roundness, the egg growing within. Her child would be raised by the village, and she’d be away on missions for most of it—but when she returned, she planned to shower them with affection and praise. She would encourage Volta to do the same, even if the Electric-type was itching to go back on the trails again.</p><p><em>Maybe you’ll learn from those feelings, Hyssa, </em>she thought. <em>Maybe you’ll be like my mom was and support your child too. Maybe you’ll be better.</em></p><p>She thought back to herself, on that ledge with her teammates, and Hyssa slithering away. She rose with a sigh, the egg heavy in her belly.</p><p>Somehow, she doubted it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>